Rain, Memories, and Heroes
by Panda-Adrilyne
Summary: On a rainy day, Arthur decides to think back to the good old days. However, his reminescing is cut short when he gets a surprise visitor. XD Summary sucks and so does the title. Enjoy! AmericaxEngland if you squint.


A/N: Ok you guys... I have a HUGE writer's block at the moment. So I apologize for not updating Memories or The Geeks Always Get The Girls regulary. I'll update them as soon as I get some inspiration back. T____T So I bring you today this one-shot! Enjoy~ X3

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur or Alfred...Heck, I don't even own Hetalia!

Warnings: Human names used and um... angsty fluff?

* * *

**_Rain, Memories, and Heroes  
//One-Shot//_**

Arthur looked out his window and scowled. It was another rainy day...Not really surprising considering that it was always raining in 'Merry ol' England.' It's not that Arthur had a problem with the rain, -Heck! He is England for goodness sakes!- but the rain always brought him some of the most painful, dreadful...most wonderful memories from once upon a time. The rain always made him think of Alfred.

---

"Arthur! Arthur!" Young Alfred called out from another room. Arthur turned around to see Alfred carrying a pile of books into the sitting room. Arthur raised an eyebrow, curiously, as his young colony gave him a beaming smile...A smile that Arthur has always been fond of.

"Arthur! It's raining!" Alfred exclaimed. Letting out a rather amused chuckle, Arthur patted Alfred on the head.

"Dear boy, it's always raining. You should know that." Alfred pouted.

"Arthur~" He whined. "**It's raining!** That means I can't go out and play!" Alfred picked up a random book and held it out to Arthur. "Can you read me a story? Please, Arthur! I promise I won't jump around this time!" Alfred pleaded, blinking his wide, sky blue eyes for an effect.

Arthur rubbed the back off his head and sighed. He gave Alfred a soft smile and nodded. Alfred's smiled widened as Arthur took the book and went to go sit in his armchair. Alfred followed the older nation, happily, and sat on his lap, awaiting for the story to begin. Arthur opened the book and began to read to the young colony. It was as cliched as stories can get. There was knight in shining armor, off on a quest to save his one true love from a horrible monster. As Arthur read on, he noticed how Alfred's eyes gleamed with admiration whenever the knight did something heroic or daring.

Once the story had ended, Alfred jumped up quickly, startling Arthur. "Arthur! What's the word that describes a main character?" Alfred asked, rather excitedly.

"The main character is called the protagonist of the story." Arthur replied. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head furiously.

"There's gotta be a better word, Arthur! Protiganurst...whatever it's called! It just doesn't sound right!" Arthur knitted his eyebrows together in thought.

"Paladin?"

"No!"

"Martyr?"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Combatant? Hero? Idol-"

"Wait! Go back!"

"What? Idol?"

"No! The one before that, Arthur!"

"Hero?" There goes that eye gleam again.

"Hero! That's it!" Alfred grinned as jumped in to the air. Arthur gave him a confused look.

"That's what?" The Briton asked.

"I want to be a hero! I want to help people in every way I can!" Young Alfred announced loudly. Ever since that day, Arthur had regretted reading him that book...

---

That was years ago... but that memory was good as any. What happened to that young colony of his? The one he proudly declared as his little brother and saved from the horrible clutches of that damn wine bastard? The young colony that looked up to him and depended on him?

Arthur grimaced as he continued to stare out into the rain. How he wished that there was way to go back in time... But even black magic had it's limits.

Arthur was lost in his thoughts until their was a knock on his door...

Well, it wasn't exactly a knock. It was more of an aggressive pounding against his old mahogony door. Annoyed, Arthur got up and made his way towards his abused door. He became even more annoyed when he found out who was standing behind it.

"Hey Artie!"

Alfred...

"Hay is for horses, you git." Arthur retorted as he stepped out of the way to let his former colony enter. He scoffed. "Look at you... You're soaking wet! I swear! I've taught you better than to leave your coat at home...Especially in this weather."

Alfred grinned sheepishly as Arthur scolded him and threw a towel at his head. The American laughed lightly at the Briton's annoyance.

"So what made you decide to come visit me?" Arthur asked as he sat back down in his armchair and crossed his arms.

"What? Can't I visit without having a reason?" Alfred pouted. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You still act like a child..." he mused. The American laughed again as he scanned around the room until something caught his eye. He grinned childishly.

"Hey! I remember this!" Alfred exclaimed as he picked up a book off of Arthur's many shelves.

"Eh?" Arthur stared at the young nation, confused. "Remember what?"

Alfred, wearing that same childish grin, turned around and handed Arthur the book.

"You read this to me back then, remember?" He asked.

"Back then?" Arthur questioned. Then it hit him... That was the book that Arthur had read to Alfred all those years ago... "I see...So I did..." He muttered and handed the book back to Alfred. Alfred opened the book and skimmed it. A fond smile graced his lips.

"I really miss those days..." He commented, more to himself than to Arthur. Arthur turned his head and watched the fireplace that was near. The room stayed silent for awhile until the Briton finally spoke.

"I miss them too." He agreed and turned his gaze back towards Alfred. He was shocked when he noticed how is response made Alfred smile. Not that cocky smile he usually had when he fights with Arthur, or that careless smile when he says something stupid or arrogant. It wasn't a sad smile, like the one he gave he told Arthur he was going to become independent and it wasn't that stupid childish smile he always gave when he wanted to annoy Arthur. Instead, it was an innocent smile... The same smile he gave to Arthur when he was just young colony... The smile of Arthur's proclaimed little brother from 'Once upon a time.'

"Y'know Artie... I never told you this but..." He placed the book back to it's rightful place. "I have always concidered you my hero..." He confessed. Arthur's eyes widened as his cheeks began to develop a pinkish tint to them. Arthur looked away once more.

"Y-You git..." He stuttered, obviously embarrassed. Alfred laughed which cause Arthur to smile just a little bit.

'You've always been my hero too, Alfred' Arthur thought. He hadn't developed the courage to confess that just yet.

The rain continued to pour.

* * *

A/N: Ok...this was sorta difficult for me to write! Why?... I dunno! XD Well I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


End file.
